


Deferred Gratification

by cassiopeia221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, John Talks Dirty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Case, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia221B/pseuds/cassiopeia221B





	Deferred Gratification

John had been used to being always a couple of steps behind Sherlock but he could only hardly pretend he wasn’t angry with himself for constantly being the sluggish one. Especially when there was so much at stake. He followed Sherlock up the stairs and toward their hotel room, none of them saying a single word, not even after reaching the door. John was even reluctant to enter at first, he paused in the doorway, watching Sherlock’s tall lean figure pacing agitatedly around the small anteroom like a fretful animal. Sherlock didn’t even bother to put off his coat, in fact, he spend a solid minute just mumbling to himself, paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings.

“I nearly had them!“ Sherlock hissed, this time aloud, frustratedly tossing his arms in the air. “It was a matter of few minutes, John. We’ve had such a _perfect_ opportunity but then-“

“ _Then_ I ruined it,“ John sighed at last, shutting the door behind him with much more force he had intended to.

Sherlock froze confused upon hearing those words, almost as if he was just petrified in spot. “That’s not true, what are you talking about?“ he blinked at John, sharp, surly face softening around the edges all of a sudden. “It wasn’t _your_ fault they escaped.“

“Oh really?“ John scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “So who gave away our true identities? Who couldn’t even _keep up with you_ once all those bastards fled like rabbits? Let’s face it, Sherlock, I am just slowing you down all the time. I am a… burden.“

“ _John_!“ Sherlock gasped, hesitating no more to close the gap between them. He couldn’t bear to listen to John diminishing his own importance like that for any longer.

“It _wasn’t_ your fault,“ Sherlock insisted, reaching to caress John’s shoulders. He was surprised how tense John’s body actually was but he soon seemed to relax again thanks to Sherlock’s soothing touch.

And yet there was still no smile splitting his face, but a bitter frown. “Are you now going to try to convince me that _you_ are to be blamed?“ he asked.

“Well, considering I got us nearly killed again… yes. I should have predicted that they would make such drastic attempts to lose us. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be now-“

“Just don’t put that image in my head, okay?“ John yelped, tightly wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist so he could pull him closer and steal a couple of kisses off those lips. He needed to feel Sherlock’s body, feel his beating heart against his chest.

“I am sorry, I am truly sorry,“ Sherlock whispered, softly pecking John’s cheek. “It’s okay now – no, stop giving me that look, John - yes, we jeopardised the entire operation, blew our cover, accidentally broke a couple of sculptures worth thousands of pounds and... well, thanks to us, three surprisingly skilful professional thieves have disappeared without a trace, but… on the bright side, we’re here, we’re safe and together. That’s all that matters, right, John?“

John snorted, arching his eyebrow at Sherlock in a mild amusement. “Who are you and what the bloody hell did you do to my boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes?“

“Oh, you mean the mad prick? He fell in love with the bravest man under the sun,“ Sherlock smiled but instead of rewarding him with a kiss in return, John nudged his chest, struggling to choke back a laugh.

“Jesus, you’re such a cheesy, soppy mess. Stop taking the piss.“

“Oh, God no, I am just really getting old, John,“ Sherlock pouted, but John could notice he was in fact having a hard time trying to suppress a grin.

“Come _on_ , you bloody ingenious _git_ , who is not even _forty_ _three_ yet. You were just teasing me to make me feel better,“ John giggled, smiling into another kiss.

This time Sherlock deepened it, slipping his tongue in between John’s lips, rolling it round and against John’s tongue so eagerly so both of them couldn’t help but moan at the contact. Having to deny themselves such pleasures for the past few days had been a torture even for Sherlock who had been the one suggesting that they should not be allowed getting distracted while on a case.

But now that there had been none left to solve, they had no reason to hold back any more and so John found himself pressed against the wooden door, Sherlock’s lips brushing his skin everywhere Sherlock could reach, his deft hands working fast to strip off John’s jacket and shirt.

“You know what _else_ I just realised?“ Sherlock breathed, words uttered in between sloppy, hasty kisses. “Now that we have failed anyway... we no longer have to waste our evenings… spying on utterly boring people,“ he growled, suckling on John’s earlobe, pressing against him and grinding almost desperately.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that,“ John chuckled, shamelessly naughtily, sending chills down Sherlock’s spine and right to his groin. He had been fantasising about it since the moment they’d arrived but had no chance to tell Sherlock just yet. “As a matter of fact, I do have an idea or two how to effectively spend our last night here in this place.“

Sherlock, for once, had no idea what filthy thoughts were crossing John’s mind, but he had to admit to himself that it was immensely arousing. Especially since they didn’t even make out properly for days and John was now pushing him toward the bathroom, pulling off their clothes and shoes, unbuttoning his shirt, his lips and teeth and tongue tasting on Sherlock’s sensitive neck.

This time it was Sherlock’s back colliding with the cold bathroom wall, one of John’s hands in between his legs, palming him so vigorously as if John had no other intention but to make Sherlock come in his pants.

“John, _John_ -“

“I know, I know, love, don’t worry,“ John cooed, catching Sherlock’s bottom lip in between his own, sucking only playfully before drawing back, both his hands now sliding up Sherlock’s back. First he tenderly removed Sherlock’s shirt off his shoulders, pulling the fabric down his arms so slowly and sensually so Sherlock’s skin tingled. Leaning so close so he could brush their lips again, John buried his fingers inside Sherlock’s hair, gently massaging his scalp just the way Sherlock loved it the most.

“May I?“

Sherlock nodded even though he could hardly focus on anything but John’s wet lips, whimpering into John’s mouth upon having his curls tugged and pulled. Sherlock’s hand immediately darted to stroke a path down John’s chest, savouring the feeling of warm, pliant skin shivering beneath the pads of his fingers. Sherlock couldn’t fight a smirk, knowing he was driving John completely insane with need and lust, prompting him to kiss back even more vivaciously now.

“Mhm, you really are in a rush,“ Sherlock sniggered, he couldn’t pass an opportunity to banter with John. “Not that I am complaining. In fact you can do to me _whatever_ you pleases right now. Right _here_ even. You want me against the wall, John, hm?“ Sherlock drawled, lazily drawing his fingers back up John’s abdomen, his mouth watering at the mere thought of what was about to follow. He rubbed carefully along John’s nipple, across his scar and up his neck, passing two of his fingers right toward John’s parted lips, pausing only briefly before allowing John to suck.

Sherlock almost wished John would avoid his eyes while doing so, eyes incredibly dark now that his pupils were so blown due to arousal, eyes glinting with desire, piercing through Sherlock as he held his hand so gently, licking up and down the digits and twirling his tongue in the most obscene fashion, moaning still quietly but intensively enough so Sherlock felt every vibration pulsing through his body.

Sherlock opened his mouth but no noise other than another whimper left his throat. John was now pressing against him again, bringing their groins close and so creating such a friction that Sherlock nearly lost all the control he had been possessing.

“Slower?“ John tilted his head, releasing Sherlock’s fingers with a sloppy pop, proceeding to leave small chaste kisses over each of his knuckles instead.

“You can tell me, Sherlock,“ John assured him, but Sherlock just shook his head with a laugh.

“You are just making it bloody difficult to last significantly long enough, being so... _brilliant_ with your hands and tongue and hips and your perfect _lips_ -“ Sherlock let out another growl, rough and husky, sneaking his arms around John’s shoulders so he could pull him into another messy, passionate kiss.

John had prepared a quip but Sherlock very quickly succeeded in making him forget how to speak for a while. Now there was only one thought left on John’s mind. Take the rest of Sherlock’s clothes off and push him inside the shower corner, just as he had been planning to do since the moment he’d found out that there was one rather large in their hotel room.

As soon as John stopped fantasising about the things he was eventually about to do to Sherlock, he realised that Sherlock was in fact fumbling with the buttons of his jeans already, as if he could read his mind.

“Well, who’s in a rush _now_?“ He snickered, quickly shedding off his jeans and pants once Sherlock finally managed to unbuckle his belt and then helped Sherlock to strip off his own trousers. Sherlock reached to undress himself completely too but John beat him to it. He fiddled with the waistband for a short moment before swiftly rolling his pants down, still kissing him with somewhat filthy voracity. They stood stark naked in front of each other only for a second before John grasped Sherlock’s hips and lifted him up, glaring at him with the most suggestive smile.

“Oh… So I was right, wasn’t I?“ Sherlock chortled, entwining his legs firmly around John’s waist.

“Not _quite_ ,“ John licked his lips, flashing Sherlock quite a devastatingly seductive smirk. Sherlock leaned forward to kiss it off John’s lips but stopped mid-air upon noticing that John was actually carrying him away and into the shower where he pinned him up against the wall tiles.

It was a priceless sight, Sherlock’s jaw hanging open in such a pleasant realisation.

“Here?“ he raised an eyebrow. “In the _shower_?“ Sherlock gasped, his heart hammering fast in anticipation.

“Well, having only a tub back at home... we can’t really try that every day. So what do you say, hm?“

“What do I say? I say we stop wasting time _talking_ , John.“

Sherlock could hardly stop himself from kissing John again, kissing him breathlessly, cupping his cheeks trying to press their faces even closer even though it was not actually physically possible. Sherlock was still clinging to John so tightly so John’s hands were free and able to touch him everywhere, so he could rake his nails down his spine and butt and across his leg again.

Sherlock’s moan echoed loudly in the small bathroom, once, twice and then again when John grabbed his hair and pulled his head backwards, exposing his neck so to leave another purple mark in the pale skin. His other hand was still roaming dangerously close toward Sherlock’s erection, drawing circles over his inner thigh but still far enough so Sherlock had to beg for more in order to get it, unwilling to stay patient any longer.

Sherlock rocked his hips, rubbing their cocks so urgently so to let John know there was no use hesitating. He was so focused on John’s groin hedidn’t even manage to realise that John was already reaching for the faucet, turning on the water before quickly returning back to kissing under Sherlock’s chin.

The water streaming down their bodies was so hot so the entire room has been almost immediately filled with thick, heavy steam, temperature rising so high so it made their hearts race. Sherlock tilted his head, stretching his neck and so letting John suck and lick, letting the water pour down his face, string of euphoric moans fleeing from his throat. Noises almost as passionate as his movements that soon turned so wild and frantic so John was sure that he would come any second if he didn’t grasp his thighs, putting an abrupt end to it.

“Sherlock, slow down a little, please,“ John breathed, quite reluctantly pulling back from nibbling his neck. He glancedback at Sherlock so he could lock their lips and pacify him, but found himself just staring stupidly at Sherlock’s flushing face and his pupils so dilated so there was no blue nor turquoise in his eyes but plain, raw desire. The mere notion that Sherlock was craving for him so much was enough to change John’s mind in an instant.

“On second thought... why slowing down when you want me to fuck you hard, hm? You _do_ want me, Sherlock, don’t you?“

John’s voice dropped so unfairly low so Sherlock’s brain stopped functioning for a short while. A moment later already, his forehead was pressed against John’s, eyes shut tight and his lips hovering so alluringly, a mere half an inch from John’s. So close they were breathing each other’s air, five, ten seconds, before a quiet but resolute _yes_ left Sherlock’s mouth.

“Yes, I want you, John, I want you-“ Sherlock rolled his hips again, moaning into John’s open mouth, too preoccupied to notice that John withdrew both his hands, rushing to pick one of the bottles from the shelf.

It wasn’t until Sherlock opened his eyes again that he realised what kind of a bottle it in fact was. His brow furrowed a little in surprise, almost as if he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t notice it much sooner.

“I put it there three days ago already,“ John uttered, answering the question in Sherlock’s eyes. “You really are impossibly oblivious of everything when you’re in the middle of a case,“ he smirked, prompting Sherlock so he would tighten the grip around his waist before proceeding to smear the lube onto his fingers.

“So... you’ve been setting up since the moment we’d arrived?“ Sherlock concluded. “Hoping we were about to solve that case as soon as possible so we could jump into the shower _immediately_ after and have some... marvellous sex to celebrate?“ he snickered, repositioning himself just a little so John would have a better access to sneak his hand between his legs.

“ _Yes,_ “ John growled, not missing a beat. He squeezed Sherlock’s thigh before carefully pressing his finger inside him, preparing him slowly, taking his time before adding the second one. Sherlock hissed softly at the contact, so quietly so it was barely audible because of the water that was roaring so loudly.

“Alright, Sherlock?“

Sherlock flashed him a grin, making no other sound but a high pitched moan, clinging to John’s shoulders so hard he was leaving marks in his skin. He opened his mouth to goad John a little but John was already drawing back, quickly coating his cock before lifting Sherlock’s legs and thrusting into him for the first time.

The sound that escaped Sherlock’s throat afterwards was radiating with almost a visceral need, moans broken and raspy, only one word on Sherlock’s lips. Word he was repeating over and over again in sync with John’s thrust.

“John, John, _John-_ “

John himself had troubles fighting a groan at the sight in front of him. He couldn’t avert his gaze from Sherlock’s beaming face, water dripping fast down his red cheeks and lips still spread into a huge, provocative grin.

Sherlock didn’t even need to say a word, John knew exactly what he wanted. He seized Sherlock’s waist, dipping his nails into Sherlock’s skin before he pulled the man even closer and thrust faster, leaning forward to claim Sherlock’s lips once again. He sucked and kissed with such voracity so Sherlock melted into a gibbering mess,sliding up and down the wall quite roughly but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

“Harder, please, John, _harder_ , hard-“

The last couple of Sherlock’s words morphed into a long, gravelly groan and then another once John clasped his arms around his waist and pulled out just so the head of his cock was buried inside, teasing Sherlock for a brief moment. John barely jerked his hips, leaning forward to suck on Sherlock’s neck instead, this time biting too, tasting on the skin, never mind the water that was getting in the way.

“John, come _on_ , please-“

“Please _what_ , Sherlock?“ John purred, murmuring the words against Sherlock’s neck. He licked up across Sherlock’s jawline and up toward his ear, suckling ever so gently beneath it before locking their lips again, chaste pecks that soon turned into a lingering, naughty kiss, punctuated with needy moans and filthy profanities.

Three seconds later, John’s hands were grasping Sherlock’s thighs again as he pounded into him faster, building up the pace. John didn’t lean into a kiss this time, he kept his eyes fixed on Sherlock who seemed to be getting entirely lost in bliss.

“Fuck, Sherlock, look at you, look at you, beautiful, so beautiful and - my God, you feel so good, so wonderful-“

It was Sherlock’s turn to steal himself a couple of kisses and turn John’s words into an incoherent mess of noises. He ran his tongue over John’s lower lip before pressing forward and licking inside John’s mouth, caressing down and back his nape and spine so tantalisingly so John’s entire body shivered with pleasure.

“ _Harder_ , John,“ he growled a little lasciviously but John noticed a hint of a chuckle in his voice. “I want you to fuck me so well so I’ll forget my own name.“

John whimpered at the mere notion, incapable of uttering anything comprehensible. He felt like getting high, high on the hot steam that enveloped their bodies, high on Sherlock himself who kept his mouth wide opened against his, one another’s hot breath turning them dizzy.

“ _John_ -“ it was a mere whisper that vanished in the rumbling of the water, but it was all John needed so he would thrust against Sherlock with even more force and vivacity.

“God, fuck, _fuck_ , Sherlock, yeah, I am – I am going to fuck you so hard so you’ll see the stars, Sherlock. You’ll come for me, will you Sherlock? And I am going to come for you, _so_ _hard and hot_ so there’s nothing but my name on your gorgeous lips. You like that, hm? _Love_ that,“ John bit his lips, leaning over to growl into Sherlock’s ear. “Feeling so _full_ , so full of me when I come inside you. Fuck, you take my cock so well, you take me so well, Sherlock-“

John could feel that Sherlock’s orgasm was approaching fast. Sherlock was writhing, clenching around John, scratching his back and pleading for more so loudly so John could barely hear the sound of the water that was flowing down their shoulders. Sherlock was so strangely, breathtakingly beautiful like that, with his hair damp and slicked back, few curls sticking to his forehead, his usually pale cheeks tinged crimson and his voice like thunder resonating in the small room.

That was until John changed the angle, hitting his prostate. Sherlock’s voice cracked, he arched his back, allowing John to pound into him so deep so he was being furiously driven against the wall. One of John’s hands flew to get a grip of Sherlock’s hair, tugging and pulling, the other one roamed round Sherlock’s body, stroking the moist skin for a brief moment before he sped up one more time. There was only one thought on Sherlock’s mind, he had never experienced anything that he’d consider more erotic. John holding him so tightly but still carefully enough, craving for his lips and body like one craves for his drug, kissing and sucking hungrily, each patch of Sherlock’s skin he could reach, bringing him close, so close with his cock and tongue and filthy praises uttered between open-mouthed kisses.

It took no more than a few more thrusts before Sherlock’s body shuddered around John, his cock throbbing between them, slapping against John’s belly as John rocked his hips, fucking him throughout his climax that flooded Sherlock’s entire body with waves of pleasure. Sherlock came untouched, crying John’s name out, panting and groaning in ecstasy but still goading John even more, even after his voice completely gave in. He felt his heart hammering inside his chest, his come dripping quickly down his thighs and John’s legs and stomach but the only thing he could truly focus on once finally coming back to himself was John talking dirty to him, looking down between their bodies, at his own cock entering and pulling out of Sherlock fast before he released inside him.

“That’s it, fuck, _take_ _it_ Sherlock, take it, yeah-“

John’s knees almost betrayed him, shaking beneath him for what felt like eternity, his orgasm overwhelming and lasting for so long so even once he finally regained some control he was still barely able to catch his breath. He was at least present enough to pull back and help Sherlock back on the floor before they both slid down the wall, holding each other in their arms, speechless for only a little while.

“That-that was so – so -“

“Yes, it _was,_ “ Sherlock took a moment to nod, sort of delirious albeit tired grin hanging upon his lips. He found himself so numb so he failed in his attempt to turn off the water so he rather snuggled closer to John instead, gently bumping their noses.

“We're _never_ avoiding sex again just because of a case, John,“ Sherlock said, nuzzling John’s face. “You’re chuckling but I am serious. Yes, it's totally worth it to defer at first and then release the tension all at once but far too perfect to neglect on a regular basis. Secondly, I am sure you have noticed that it hadn't been particularly helpful anyway. Third - not related but important nonetheless - we _need_ to get ourselves a shower. As soon as we return home I am getting rid of that old tub, John.“

“Oi, but what about our weekly bubble baths?“ John giggled again, ever so lovingly pecking the corner of Sherlock’s lips. “I am pretty sure you would miss them as much as me.“

Sherlock pursed his lips. “Why you must  _always_  be right?“

“Am I?“

“Obviously.“

“So you’d agree with me if I said that we should get up now, get ourselves clean and then cuddle in bed until the morning?“

Sherlock’s lips curled into a wide smile.“How could I _possibly_ disagree with that, John?“


End file.
